1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus, which uses a developing solution containing a liquid carrier formed by dispersing toner particles in a solvent.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic apparatus using a liquid developing agent or a developing solution containing toner dispersed in a liquid carrier has been recently reevaluated in light of features unrealized by a dry-type electrophotographic recorder, such as high image quality equivalent to offset printing realized by using submicron size toner particles, sufficient image density obtained by a small amount of toner particles, reduced copy cost, and fixing of toner particles to a recording paper sheet at a relatively low temperature, and saving of energy.
In an electrophotographic apparatus using a developing solution, a developing unit having a development roller is generally used. A part of a development roller is usually immersed in a developing solution holder. When a developing solution held in the developing solution holder is stuck to and carried by a rotating development roller, fresh toner liquid is supplied to the surface of a photoconductor. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 2001-228716 proposes providing a microgap between a development roller and the surface of a photoconductor, and forming a meniscus of developing solution in the gap, as a method of supplying a developing solution from a development roller to the surface of a photoconductor.
However, in the method described in the above publication, it is very difficult to control the size of the gap formed on photoconductor when using a photoconductor belt (belt-like photoconductor). The photoconductor belt is easily moved in a direction along the developing unit (side) direction, and therefore the gap of the meniscus of the photoconductor belt is small in many cases.